


Warm Sunsets N Cold Dawns

by CNY



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Bonnibel Bubblegum - Freeform, Bonnie - Freeform, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Finn Mertens - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Jake the Dog - Freeform, Marceline Abadeer - Freeform, Marceline the vampire queen - Freeform, Marcy - Freeform, Marshal Lee - Freeform, Ooo, Princess Bubblegum - Freeform, Romance, Stereotypes, Sucide, bonnibel - Freeform, college life au, finn - Freeform, finn the human - Freeform, marceline - Freeform, pb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNY/pseuds/CNY
Summary: What's the best thing to have? Being with someone who can love and care about you is indeed the best thing. Bonnibel Ethans, a 20 years-old struggles with emotions, things go totally wrong with her love life. She is tired of living. But there is always ray of hope, right?Adventure Time College AU.
Kudos: 5





	1. Bonnibel's Past

**Winters ….. how lovely and beautiful they are. The blowing of cool breeze, breathtaking sunsets and yeah the best part, long peaceful nights. Winter indeed is a blessing. ... But for some it's nothing more than a forced existence, with only darkness and coldness around, like inside of a deep ocean, where there is no light, no one to hear your cries, no one to help, no one to protect you. it's just the eternal darkness.**

….

**Year: ( JANUARY – 2007 )**

….

It was a normal night for the Ethan's Family, having a nice comfortable life. The young couple only had a 7 years old daughter. Nevertheless, they were happy and contended with their life. Claire, the wife of Mr. Ethan was in her daughter's room, dressing her.

"Mom, I don't want to wear black, I want pink." little Bonnibel insisted.

"Honey, black suits you, you look so cute." Claire playfully pinched her nose.

"But I don't want to look cute … I want to look like you."

Claire chuckled, "Honey, you are beautiful and when you grow-up you're gonna look even better than me." Her mom sat on her knees, holding her daughter's shoulders. Bonnibel smiled and hugged her mother.

Bonnibel looked into the large mirror, she actually looked cute and smiled at the thought.

"See, I told you, you would like it." Claire said.

“Lets go now, daddy is waiting for us.” Claire held her daughter’s hand and went down stairs to the hallway, where her husband was waiting, wearing a black tux.

“You never fail to look handsome.” Claire chuckled.

“Might as well hold my hand tight, who knows someone might kidnap your husband.” They laughed at his joke.

“This is the cheesiest joke I ever heard from you honey.” Claire said in between in her laughs, while trying to breath.

“Wow! Look at my little princess, aren’t you the most adorable thing.” He held her in his embrace and kissed her on her cheek.

He looked at his wrist watch. “Don’t want to get late, we should go now.”

They walked out towards their car, a Lexus LS500. He opened door for her daughter and Wife.

The family was having a happy convo, chuckles and laughs. While their car drove through cold, partially ice-covered roads.

Meanwhile, on rooftop of a certain building, a man in a black suit slowly opens a leather covered box, inside of which was a disassembled sniper rifle. He assembles the sniper, mounting the suppressor at the barrel of the rifle, he mounts the rifle on the cold railing.

“A2, can you here me, I can see his car approaching, should I continue?” The sniper man asks him.

“Wait, let him reach the junction, what is his speed?”

“about 50-60 mph.”

“Hmm … Good” the man on phone(A2) chuckles “You can continue. Climb down the ladder as soon as you complete your mission, my men will be waiting for you in a black Ford Mustang.”

“Roger that.” He ends the call, and focuses his aim on Ethan’s Car. He waits for the right moment. As soon as the car approaches the junction, he presses the trigger.

The bullets pierce through Ethan’s head, blood on the windscreen, his wife in utter shock.

The weight of Ethan’s body turns the steering wheel, the cars hits the footpath and rolls over multiple times until it stops.

Suddenly the car catches a fire, Claire was totally covered in blood, she somehow struggled to push her daughter out of the broken window, “Mom, are you okay, MOM!” Bonnibel cries, her mother whispers something. “MOM, DADDY!!” many people approaches their car, but all of them back off as they see the fire.

An old man, in his 60s in the crowd, gathers enough courage, picks up the little crying girl, he hears the young woman in the car saying, as a tear runs downs through he course of her cheek “Please … take care of my daughter” The old man ran as fast he could with the little girl his arms.

The car explodes, Bonnibel shocked at what just happened right before her eyes, she cries and shouts at the top of her lungs “MOM … DADDY!!”

The man hugs her tight, she holds to him and sobs in his embrace. She becomes silent quickly, the old man observes this and finds out that there was a great cut on her abdomen and she was bleeding heavily all this time, she actually passed out from blood loss. He quickly checks her heartbeat. “ThankGod, she is still there.”

The old man, tears his shirt and uses it to exert some pressure on the cut so she doesn’t loss more blood.

He looks for someone who can help. The police soon arrives and seals the place, while the firefighters hurries to take out the fire.

The old-man rushes towards one of the ambulance that just arrived. “Doc, I need your help, she passed out from blood loss, she survived the car accident, I managed to save her just before the car exploded.” he explains quickly.

They immediately took her to the nearest hospital, the old-man still with her.

……………………………….

Meanwhile the Sniper Man.

……………………………….

The sniper-man walks towards the black mustang, as soon as he sits in the car, he sees A2 on the back seat. “I thought you weren’t gonna come?”

“I changed my mind …… So, Did you completed your mission?”

“Yes, there were fireworks too.” he laughs. “Nice ….. you did good.” A2 said

“Okay, you can drop me at my quarters?”

“Oh right ….” A2 says, he immediately takes out a knife and stabs his throat, “Sorry, I can’t …. sleep tight” he closes and eyelids and chuckles. Blood spills on the leather seats, creating a pool on the seats.

“Take me to the HQs, good times are waiting for us.”

Night covers the sad incident. Roads empty, no one to be found as the cold wind blows.

Lights still turned on in Ethan’s house, never ever will the walls feel the touch of Ethans, never will they hear their happy convo, never will they hear their laughs. They won’t feel the warmth of the Ethans ever again.

**__ ** **__ **

**_ What is life? _ **

**_ A moment you have together. _ **

**_ Faded away the next. _ **

**__ **

**_ What’s the point. _ **

**_ All there is pain _ **

**_ All there is sadness. _ **

**__ **

**_ To have one, to share your feelings. _ **

**_ To have one, who can share their feelings. _ **

**_ Someone you can count on. _ **

**_ Someone you can trust. _ **

**__ **

**_ It’s just a dream, just a dream. _ **

**_ Wake-up to the Cold-harsh reality. _ **

**_ It’s just dream, just a dream. _ **

…………………………….

The Next day, at hospital.

…………………………….

The old-man wakes up, only to realize that he felt asleep while waiting for doctor’s words.

He walks into the room, a nurse busy doing her work, the little girl still lying on the bed. He walks closer to the bed. “How is she Doc?”

“She is doing good, she passed out from blood loss and the shock of the incident.” The nurse said, while writing something on her notepad

“When is her discharge time”

“About in 3 days. Just want to make sure she is okay.”

He moves close to her, pats her head “You’re going to get well soon.”

“Can I wait in this room?” Old-man asks

“Sure, are you her guardian?”

“No, I just saved her from the car blast, poor thing, she lost her family.” He replies

“Oh …. so do you know about her family.”

“No, I don’t know anything about her.” He sighs

“I have to go to work, please call or text me at this number ……….. when she wakes up.”

“Sure.”

The little girl had a long smooth, light brown colored hair, almost like blonde, but a darker shade.

**_ Author’s Note: (No, Bonnibel is not a redhead, I tried to think of lots of natural human hair colors, but nothing worked with pink as much a dark shade of blonde or light brown, whatever you wanna call it, can’t have her hair died pink, that would make wild and too punk type. No offense though)  _ **

**__ **

The old man leaves the hospitals.

The old man visits the hospital next afternoon, the little girl was sitting in her bed, face tucked between her knees, tears running down the length of her little cheeks.

The old man had some food in his hands, he moved closer to her. The little girl didn’t noticed his presence, he touches her shoulder to have her attention, she quickly wipes her tears.

“How are you feeling dear?” He tries to be as soft and comforting as he could.

“Who are you mister?” she innocently asks him.

He smiles at her, “We met last night, don’t you remember?” She nods (yes) at him.

“My name is Fred. What’s your name dear?”

She looks down, after a while she answers him “I’m Bonnibel ….. Bonnibel Ethan.”

He pats her head to make her comfortable, and kill the strangeness “Nice to meet you Bonnibel.”

“So Bonnibel, did you ate something?” He gently asks, trying his best to gain her trust

“Yes, they gave me some milk and soup, it didn’t tasted good though.”

“Hehe, here, I brought you some delicious red grape juice and snacks.” He held them for her.

“Do you like red-grape juice, or would you want apple juice.”

“Hmm, red-grape.” They both ate the food, while the old man talked with her to make her more relaxed and comfortable with him.

Two days passes, he asks her about her parents, her relatives and some other stuff, he introduces himself, his life, his past and daily routine.

**_ Note: Fred Robert (Name of the old-man is Fred Robert) _ **

Fred visits her the third day to discharge her from the hospitals, Fred has never felt so happy in his life before, these past 4 days has been the best days of his life. There is something about this little girl, that makes him very happy.

He found out that the only person left in her family, who could take care of her was her uncle Garyson

**_ Note: (Uncle Garyson = Uncle Gumbald = A2(The person who killed Bonnibel’s Parents.)) _ **

Bonnibel insisted on living with the old-man, as much as he wanted to adopt her, he knew that the right thing was to send her back to her family.

Fred the old-man visited Bonnibel’s Uncle Garyson, so that he could leave her with someone trustworthy. But Garyson simply rejected to adopt Bonnibel. This really pissed-off Fred.

What could he have even done at the time …. he was old, didn’t had any sort of power, and didn’t wanted to get into extra trouble. His life was already a mess.

He decided to adopt Bonnibel as his daughter cuz Bonnibel wanted to live with him and he loved her as a daughter.

Fred was a guy, who rented a small apartment and lived alone. He had enough money from his job, to support himself and live a normal life. His wife, when the time she was pregnant died due to cancer, and hence his child also died.

Till now he didn’t had any spark, any light or happiness in his life, no reason to live.

Bonnibel was the spark, he started to love life, wanted to live again. He cherished life and the time he had with the adorable little girl.

** Time passes so quickly when you have good life, right? Only memories remains in the end. How much it hurts when you lose your closest ones. It really does. **

……………………………………………..

8 Years passed, Bonnibel was 15.

……………………………………………..

The old man became very weak and sick, he knew he didn’t had much time left. Bonnibel always had a great time with him, She showed him her new discoveries, how her day at school passed, the new stuff she had been working on. She really felt blessed to have him.

But sadly, the day came, the Fred was lying on bed, many flexible plastic and rubber tubings connected to his arms.

The old man somehow managed to collect the little bit life left in him, he extends his weak arm and caresses Bonnibel’s cheek, warm tears starts to run down over her cheeks and hits the cold marbel floor with a plop!

“Bonnibel, take care of yourself……...” Fred whisper, after a while he says “Be strong and brave my little Bonnibel.” He weakly smiles at her as he closes his eyes, Bonnibel holds on to his hand, she presses it against her wet teary face and sobs heavily.

“Why everyone have to leave me. Why …. *sobs*…….. ” she mumbles while crying silently.

**__ **

**_ To be with somebody, very close to you. _ **

**_ Indeed is the best thing to have. _ **

**_ Wake-up to the Cold-Harsh reality. _ **

**_ It’s just a dream, just a dream. _ **

**__ **

**__ **

A month later Bonnibel finds out that Fred didn’t had enough money left to support himself, but still he managed all his and her’s expensive, and everything for her

The rent wasn’t paid, so she was forced to leave the apartment, she had nowhere to go. She was only 15, helpless and confused.

Bonnibel searches her best friend’s number on her phone, while her hands were shaking.

*Ring* *Ring* “Hello?”

“Hello Marcy……….” Bonnibel responds, and pauses right after.

“Yes Bonnie, is there something you want to talk about?” Her friend asks politely.

Marcy, could hear the uneven breathing of Bonnibel on call, “Bonnie, are you alright?”

Bonnibel completely breaks, and starts to sobs. “What’s wrong Bonnie, Please tell me, I’m always here for you.” Marcy tries to comfort her.

“I lost my parents, my uncle Fred ………. and now my home.” she spoke through her sobes.

“I don’t know what to do …….. everyone leaves me.” she continues

“Oh, I’m really sorry to hear that. Where are you right now?” Marcy asks.

“I’m in front of my apartment.”

“Wait there for me, I will be there in no time.” Marceline says, as she ends the call.

Marceline is Bonnibel’s best friend, Bonnie and Marcy met each other 7 years ago, in the start Bonnibel used to avoid her because of her reckless behavior and punk like nature, Marceline always created some sort of trouble. On the other hand, Bonnibel was a very calm, a child with very good manners and whatnot.

They became friends when one time Marcy defended Bonnie against some bully girls in a soccer match. They started to know each other after that and became best friends.

Marceline was from a very rich and extravagant family, “The Abadeers” … while on the other hand Bonnibel was from a middle class family, “only her and Mr. Fred” …. Bonnibel used to live the same extravagant life, but that was before the car accident, which she avoids to remind cuz it always haunts her.

Soon Marcy arrives at her apartment, her drivers parks the car near the apartment.

As soon as Marcy sees Bonnibel, she rushes towards her, and hugs her while she still sobs.

“Hey hey hey, ssshh! ….. relax, I told you, I will always be there for you.” Marceline pats her friend’s back. “Marcy, I don’t know what to do anymore….. I can’t do this anymore, I’m tired of this life…… I’m tired.”

Marceline grabs her shoulders and makes her look into her eyes. “Look at me, nothing is gonna happen to you, I know you’re a strong person, and I will always be there for you, besties forever ya know.”

“C’mon, now please smile for me ….. please please … pretty please.” Marceline teases her, she still faces the ground and her tears hits the ground one after another.

When nothing woks Marcy starts to tickle her to divert her attention from her problems. This do the trick, Bonnibel finally stops sobbing and wipes her tears.

“Let’s go to my home for now, we will figure out something there.” Marceline asks, Bonnibel nods in agreement.

Driver drops both of them to home. Bonnibel have visited her home multiple times before, and it’s breathtaking. Marceline guides her to her room.

“Now, you’re gonna stay here with me, as long as I want.” Marceline commands.

“B-But I”

Marceline cuts her off. “No buts, I said it, you’ve to agree if you’re my best friend.”

“Marceline please give me some time to think about it, I just can’t randomly stay here.”

“Wait, does anything bothers you here?” Marceline asks in a bossy way.

“Not really.” Bonnibel responds quietly

“Then, why the heck you don’t want to live here with me. I’m not a stranger, I’m your best friend.” Marceline clarifies to her.

Bonnibel sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose “Okay, you win.”

Marceline raises her fist in the air, like a little boy “Yeahh!!”

Before Marceline visited Bonnibel, when she was outside her apartment. Marceline asked her parents if Bonnibel could live with them. Her parents didn’t had any problem with that, they were happy as long as Marceline was happy.

During this time, Bonnibel starts a part time job at McDonalds and studies very hard, so that she could be applicable for scholarship for COC (Central Ooo College), which she did managed. She worked day and night, and tried to be as independent as she could.

…………………………………..

YEAR: ( NOVEMBER - 2020 )

…………………………………..

5 years have passed since Fred passed away, Bonnibel is 20 now. Both Marcy and Bonnie are studying in the Central Ooo College = COC, Bonnibel still do part time job and offers some commission services online, while managing to be at the top of the top 5 best students, and best research student in the college.

All this made her a workaholic person, she doesn’t care how much work you throw at her, all she cares about is the end result and that she loves what she does. Marceline often complains that all she know is work, nothing else.

**_ Okay guys, this is it for the first chapter. First chapter was just a flashback of Bonnibel’s life. Yes, I did made Bonnibel look like a cry baby, but that’s due to the current plot. _ **

**_ Sorry about the huge line spacing, idk something is wrong with formatting, i will try to fix it next chapter. _ **

**_ I hope you enjoyed it, will try to update as soon as I can. Please do leave your review / comment.  _ :) **


	2. New College & New Problems

**Seriously, idk what's wrong with the indentation of AO3... FF.NET and WATTPAD seems to work fine. 😑**

Peaceful quietness in the room of a 20 years old blond faded away as the alarm-clock rang. The young lad got up groggily and rubbed his hair which were shaggy due to his slumber. He checked his phone for any messages. * _ **I wonder if Jake left any messages.***_

Just as he expected Jake left him a message “I will be waiting for you at the entrance at 7’o clock. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Guess today is the day then” He said to himself, quickly took a bath and threw on some dark blue jeans and a grey sweatshirt. He dries-off his luscious blond hair, dresses them and rushes to the table to have the microwaved breakfast.

Sadly for this young lad, there is no one to rely on, he is not fortunate enough to have someone who greets him in the morning with a warm smile. This is Finn Mertens, a 20 years old, totally independent, living on his own. No one tells him what to do. He does listens to his brother Jake but Finn is his own master. Nevertheless, he is quite humble, calm and friendly. He suddenly moved to a new city, Ooo. Finn’s father left him, his brother and his mother, still don’t know where he is. His mother Minerva who was doctor died in her 30s due to a deadly virus. So he and his brother were left on their own at very young age.

Finn Mertens is type of person who is brave, very loving, understanding, loves exploring stuff …. he is crazy for marshal arts and fighting. He has deep blue eyes, blond hair, a nice toned body, and a deep-smooth voice.

He grabs his car’s keys (A Lexus LC500 2020), starts the engine and leaves with a loud rumble.

As he reaches Central Ooo College he sees a huge entrance. His sight falls on Jake, Jake walks towards his car and gets inside. The car makes its way through the university to the parking lot as Jake guides him.

After parking the car, both headed towards the classes.

“So how have you been. Eyes on any chick? any girlfriend yet?” he asks with a grin on his face.

“What? Finn chuckles.

“I’m doing good, What about you and Rainy?” Finn asks as they walked.

“Great so far.” said his Jake, after a silent moment Jake chuckles “Lately I have been getting these weird dreams about Rainy cheating on me with another guy …. it’s funny that I become jealous of the guys in my dreams.”  
  
“Hehe, when is this dream becoming a reality.” Finn messes with Jake. He receives a gentle hit on shoulder from Jake.

“Btw, I’m sorry I stopped spending time with you … we should do those stuff again. Ever since I started this relation, I don’t seem to get enough free time.” Jake apologizes. “It’s okay, you’re good.” Finn assures him … He pats his shoulder, looks into Jake eyes “I’m truly happy for you.”. With that they continue their walk and eventually reaches the department. “K, Finn your class will be somewhere here in this department. I will be going right now, I have to join my class.”

Finn enters the class, the golden rays of sunlight illuminates his figure, especially the golden hair. Everyone’s sight falls on him. He grabs a seat behind a girl with luscious long black hair, when all of a sudden a random guy with Black hair comes near him, slams his hand on the chair’s arm-rest “Heyy Blond … This is my seat, get off”, emphasizing the word “my”. Finn gets up and looks at him closely “Marshal?…” said Finn, the black hair guy narrows his eyes and take a look at Finn. “No way, Finn is it you?” both does a fist shake. “Wait … let me get some-other seat.” Finn gets one seat behind Marshal.

“Wow, long time … I almost didn’t recognized you.” Marshal was surprised by sudden appearance of his old friend. “You almost didn’t.” Finn teasingly complains with a chuckle. “Well, you changed so much …. that’s why.” Marshal replies.

“Btw, why did you moved here to Central Ooo College?” He asks curiously.

“Mostly due to the quality of education, but I also wanted peace. You know that place is never sleeps.” They continue their talk and after a while Marshal taps the black hair girl by her shoulder to get her attention since she was wearing earphones. As soon as the black haired girl looks towards marshal, he calls Finn. “Marceline this is Finn, we have been best friends in since we were little, though I had to move here after my completing my 8th grade. We never got to see or talk to one-another after that.”

“Nice to meet you Marceline.” He says in his deep voice. Marceline smiles at him in a friendly way. “So first time in Ooo?” She asks …. “Yeah I have been exploring this city for couple of days now, quite nice around here though.” Marceline chuckles. “Marceline is my girlfriend.” …. Finn tries to control his laughter but gives in. “Relax dude, I don’t have those type of intentions …. besides it is quite obvious … why would even care about a chair, we spent quite a lot of time together, we both know each other very well.” Finn replies.

“This dude, seriously … he really wants everyone to know who his girlfriend is. He can be very cocky.” Marceline mocks Marshal as she looks at him with a smug face. “Oh you….. ” Marshal tries to come up with an equalent reply but fails and sighs.

Suddenly a man in his 40s enters the classroom, silence overtakes the previous hustle and bustle, only the voice of the man could be heard. Finn attentively listens to the lecture while Marshal draws some stuff his notebook, mostly graffiti of his name, his figure. Marceline on the other hand tries her best to not get bored by the ongoing lecture. The lesson goes on till the class ends.

Finn Mertens leaves the class along with the duo. Sunrays shines through the windows as Finn and Duo walks through the corridor. Finn receives uncomfortable amount of stares from the girls as he walks. This doesn’t go unnoticed by the Marshal. He looks at Finn with a huge grin on his face. “You hunk, look at you …. it hasn’t even been a full day, and still all this attention.”

“You can have it all …. Punk you haven’t changed at all.” Finn smirked. Marceline lightly punches Marshal, “What?” Marshal asks as he giggles, knowing it was quite rhetorical. “Can you guys show me where the Cafeteria is, I haven’t had a good breakfast.” Finn asks as he rubs his neck.

The duo departs towards their classes, Finn enters the Cafeteria, smell of fresh bread and fast food makes him even hungrier * _ **I should really have a cook at home.**_ *

The cafeteria was very nicely decorated, sophisticated seating, nice marble floor with two huge windows at the at each side of the entrance door. As he entered two boys were already sitting in the cafeteria, laughing and joking. Finn walks towards the counter, the waiter shows him the menu, he quickly goes through all of the menu, * _ **Not bad, lets see if the food quality can keep up with this menu.**_ * “Hmm .. I would like a double patty cheese hamburger and some a cup of guava juice.” _***I think this should be enough, besides I'm not that hungry.***_

The boy brings him the food, Finn gives him the payment “Btw, I haven’t ever seen you here before? not that I know all individuals here, but you have different sort of vibe then most of the students here.” Finn not expecting him to ask that, but poor guy seems to be get pretty bored quite often, “Oh, I have just moved to Ooo, it’s my first day here in COC.” Finn explains as he picks his food. “That explains it … btw my I’m Matthew, you can call me Meth.” He says as he rubs his neck, it felt weird. Nevertheless, Finn smiles at him “Nice to meet you Matthew, I’m Finn. You seem very nice.” Finn replies trying not to make the poor guy feel awkward, cuz he knows he was just being nice.

Finn grabs a seat, puts his phone aside on the table, starts munching through his food. Few minutes later a girl enters, having blonde hair but of a darker shade. A strong perfume enchants the whole room. Finn glances at her for a second. Two boys who were already there, approaches her, blocking her way. One of the two boys intently looks right into her eyes, taking a step closer to her which makes her step back till her back touches the wall. Putting an arm on the wall beside her neck, pinning her at the place.

The boy pinning her, bytes his lower lip “You look so HOT. Just one night at my place.” He slowly traces the back of his index finger on her cheek, she quickly pushes his hand away. “NEVER EVER touch me AGAIN.” She tries her best to not flip out. “I know you want to, just let down that pride of yours.” He says as he moves closer to her lips.

She pushes him off “You think we are equal, never in a millionth of a time will I ever date you or be with you. Mark you PATHETIC JERK, that’s what you are, and I think I have made it clear enough not to date you. Now get out of my sight … and never try to waste my time again, you can ask someone else to do that.” She says as beads of sweat forms on her temples and flushed with anger. As she tries to make her way he pushes her back on the wall. “Not so easy.” he grins at her. She looks at him furiously, like if she had the power she would have beaten the hell out of him.

She makes an unsuccessful attempt to hit him in order to flee. Mark stops her fist, and grabs the book from her other hand. He hands over the book to his friend.

Finn notices this, but he didn’t bugged. The other boy grabbed book away from the girl’s hand. As Mark let goes of her hand, she rubs bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Mark turns his head back, he notices a boy at one of the tables. “Hey Paul was that guy here all along?” Marks ask his friend Paul. “I don’t remember him coming inside but he was here.” Paul replies, not sure about when the boy came.

“You wait here with her.” Mark walks as a mischievous smiles spreads across his face as he approaches Finn. “Pretty boy, mind if you leave the cafe, we are having some personal bizz.” He tried to warn and scare Finn. Finn didn’t seems to budge at all, nor he responded. “The F**k, you trying to ignore me.” Mark slams his hand wobbling the whole table. Finn still doesn’t responds instead he enjoys eating his food.

This behavior infuriates Mark, he grabs his phone slams it on the wall, grabs his burger from his hands and throws that away too. “Douche-bag, never f**k with me.“ Marks chuckles in satisfaction as walks away, while Finn maintains his cool and finishes his juice, gets up, walks towards his broken phone, his phone was broken in half, Finn puts the broken phone in his pocket, while Mark shouts “It’s broken you retard, don’t collect garbage.” Both Mark and Paul laughs.

Finn walks towards them, the girl still pinned. Finn’s eyes pinned on Mark, “What? You want daddy to buy you a new phone” Mark Chuckles **….** then suddenly grabs him by his shirt **“** F*ck-off, before I break your bones too.” Mark threatens him. Finn tightens his fist and punches Mark right on mouth, Marks stumbles and falls, spitting out a teeth and blood. “Fuck you dared to hit me.” Mark says as he gets up.

Paul tries to punch Finn, but Finn stop his punch in time, grabs the book from his other hand and hits his face with it. Mark does the same, but Finn dodges his attack and throws the book swirling at him, which hits him directly in the guts. Both of them were lying on the floor in pain. “Pathetic jerks…..” Finn said, Finn realized he had a book in his hand, he handed the torn book to her, “I think this belongs to you.” Finn said …. she looked at him in disbelieve while he boy walks away.

*Thanks a lot for destroying my book _ **.**_ * Bonnibel thought as she sighs in annoyance.

Bonnibel stares at Finn as he leaves. “Well atleast, these jerks won’t disturb for me for sometime.” She talks to herself.

Bonnibel walked away from the two boys, she wanted to order something for herself but the two boys wasted her time, it was time for her next class. She composed herself headed toward her class.

**So guys, this is for chapter 2, I quite enjoyed writing this one, gonna take few days off before I start writing next chapter. Duhh I need some ideas and inspiration …..** **😐** **nahh, not really, I’m just too lazy to write.**

**For you information: *Bold italic text in asterisks refers a thought running through minds of the character at a certain moment.***

**New year is so close** **😊** **… hope y'all have a good new year.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, comment down below your thoughts on this chapter. goodbye for now.** **🙂**


End file.
